


300 gramos de cafeína

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Café, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer café es el de la mañana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 gramos de cafeína

_El primer café es el de la mañana. Con las prisas, normalmente se quema, pero Jim suele estar demasiado dormido como para que le importe. Además, se lo toma de pie y de un trago, así que casi ni se nota._

-¿Barbara? Buenos días, cariño –un beso en la mejilla, en general ya nunca pasaban de ahí- ¿están los niños levantados?... Bueno, voy yo –mientras sube las escaleras, se abrocha como puede los botones de la camisa, y se bebe el café rápidamente; cuando entra en la habitación se mueve más despacio, y despierta con una sonrisa a sus hijos- ¿Babs? Despierta, dormilona, llegarás tarde… ¿Jimmy? ¿Otra vez te has quedado leyendo por la noche? Venga, hijo, arriba… -al cabo de cinco minutos, bajan los tres hasta la cocina, donde Barbara está terminando de tostar el pan; Jim se peina el pelo, con el pensamiento usual de "joder, a este paso…"; pero el reloj ya marca las siete y media y debería estar ya fuera: otro beso en la mejilla a su mujer, en la frente a su hija y le revuelve el pelo a su hijo, no lleguéis tarde; la puerta se cierra y Jim Gordon deja de ser el padre y vuelve a ser el sargento.

 

_El segundo café es el de las once de la mañana, el que le trae Stephens. Es un café con demasiada azúcar para el gusto de Jim, aunque se lo lleva trayendo tantos años que le da vergüenza decírselo. Se lo toman los cuatro en su despacho, con Bullock y Montoya, mientras ellos se quejan y él les escucha entre cansado y divertido._

-En serio, jefe, se están volviendo arrogantes.  
-Y vagos.  
-Y vagos. Si entramos ahora, les pillaremos desprevenidos, y probablemente consigamos pillar a más de uno.  
-Renée, no tenemos una orden de entrada.  
-Eso no es muy difícil de conseguir, Jim. Sólo son un par de llamadas y con tu carisma…  
-¿Qué carisma?  
-¡Calla, Montoya! Como iba diciendo, con tu carisma natural lo consigues rápido.  
-Jefe, no pongas los ojos en blanco tanto. Se te saldrán.  
-Todos fuera, ¡ya! Sólo llevo tres horas aquí y ya tengo dolor de cabeza. Llamaré ahora, y os dejaré saber lo que pasa.

 

_El tercer café es el de la comida. O, la mayor parte de los días, es la comida. Suele estar demasiado ocupado para comer algo decente, y los bocadillos de la máquina siempre están rancios._

-Sí, Harvey, es importante… claro, claro que te lo diré… Dent, escúchame, es una ocasión única… ¡sí! Van a estar cuatro capos juntos… ¿cómo que quién lo ha dicho? Eso es confidencial de la policía, Dent… claro que no ha sido Batman, nosotros no trabajamos con él… no sé a qué te refieres… mira, Dent, si tienes algún problema con nuestras instalaciones te sugiero que llames a los técnicos… sí, mejor… muy bien, espero las órdenes a primera hora de la tarde… dale recuerdos a Rachel –click- ¡Montoya, Stephens, Bullock! A mi despacho. –tap, tap, tap- Ya estáis, más os vale no tardar y conseguir exactamente lo que buscamos. Ahora, vengavengavenga… y menos sonrisitas, Montoya… -risas, tap, tap, tap. Un suspiro.

 

_El cuarto café es el del estrés. Se lo toma mientras interroga, investiga, escucha al criminal de turno que escupe a sus pies y llena las celdas. El café suele quedarse frío en sus manos, pero lo tiene ahí más para tranquilizarse que para bebérselo._

-Es fácil, tienes dos opciones: o decírnoslo, o no decírnoslo, y dejar que lo descubramos por nuestra cuenta, y creo que la segunda opción no te va a gustar –gruñía Stephens, pero no continuó: ya había recibido una llamada de atención sobre su tratamiento a los presos, y debía controlarse. Jim sólo se frotó el puente de la nariz, levantándose las gafas, y suspiro.  
-Hijo, un consejo. De cualquiera de las maneras, estás aquí, y los capos, aunque salgas, no can a volver a confiar en ti. Así que mejor ayúdanos, y nosotros trataremos de protegerte, porque ya sabes lo agradecidos que son con los que capturan –dijo, con su mejor tono conciliador. Trató de contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que pugnaba por salir mientras el joven empezaba a hablar.

 

_El quinto café es el único que se prepara él tranquilamente. Solo, con poco azúcar y sin crema. El vaho que sale del vaso le empaña las gafas, pero se aclara enseguida. A veces llueve en la azotea, y Jim tiene que refugiarse bajo el tejadillo pero siempre mantiene la vista fija en las esquinas del tejado. A veces, le ve llegar, y eso ya es un logro para él._

-¿Todavía no te han llamado la atención por el foco? –sonó el gruñido rasposo que ya le era familiar a Jim.

-Oh, varias veces. Es solo que la edad me ha vuelto un poco sordo del oído izquierdo, ¿sabes? –Jim sonrió, y, al no ver imitada la expresión en su interlocutor, tragó saliva, tragó café y se tragó la sonrisa-. Hemos pillado a unos mafiosos menores, para nada lo que esperábamos encontrar cuando entramos, pero algo es algo… traficaban heroína y un poco de cocaína, lo básico estos días. Hay algunos datos interesantes entre la basura que han contado, por suerte.  
-¿Algún nombre?  
-No, pero una dirección. Narrows (otra vez), 23W. –Jim no apartó la vista de la figura recortada contra la lluvia mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse por los tejados-. ¡Espera! ¿No te vas a despedir hoy tampoco?  
-No se me da bien decir adiós –y, cuando Jim parpadeó, ya no estaba.


End file.
